User blog:Dinner111/TerraFictiona
Each creature will have a link to the fictional creature that inspired me to Speculativly evolve it. Mutationsaur The mutationsaur is a rather strange variety of the jurassic velocerapter. They are completely immune to the predator trap effect, allowing them to scavange any carrion from the traps without the risk of becoming mired within them. They also hunt in packs & can swim great distances. Their bites have a deadly toxin that slowly takes over a victems bloodstream until they die, so that the mutationsaur can kill prey even after they escape or scare their assualters away, though eating a Sea shroom can cure the deadly disease & save the victem's life. Predator D Predator D, otherwise known as the Deathosaurus or allorex, is undebatebly the most visious, most dangerous & most powerful carnivores ever to walk on the earth. They have massive jaws full of sharp, indestructable teeth, sharp claws that resemble giant katanas, gigantic clubs at the ends of their tails & a very keen sense of smell, which allows them to find prey from very large distances. Mud trapper The mud trapper is a rather strange variety of the flying lizard. It usually waits around mud puddles for prey, then spits at any prey that steps into the mud with a weird poisen spray that thickens any mud that it touches & effectivly turns it into a Predator trap until the carcass eventually rots away, at which point it will feast on the buffet of dead animals & the trap will revert back into it's original state until the mud trapper finds another victem. This does not work everytime, though, as some animals such as the Mutationsaur have evolved an immunity to predator traps & some animals might have the needed strength to free themselves. The mud trapper is also intersex(which means that it has no gender)& can a-sexually reproduce, which it does when it's nearing it's final seconds. They are also solitary predators & will start hunting after they are born. Liquidfish The liquidfish is a type of jellyfish that has an even higher composition of water than a normal jellyfish. They retained their stinging tentacles, though. The venom works before the creature can feel it's been harmed, to prevent death by thrashing prey. Liquidfish can flatted themselves into cracks or onto the seabed to escape from predators. Prarie flish The prarie flish is a strange type of flish that eats both plants & other animals, at the risk of being eaten by predators such as the Dweevils & Goreplants. They are the fastest type of flish in the future world(even surpassing the Jungle flish). Biter The biter is a type of eusocial future rat which has proven to have been a very succesful species of carnivore. They were discovered only recently, suggesting that the poggle isn't the only mammal that survived to 100MYL. Typical colonies have up to 500 Biters. The most frequently-seen caste is the hunting caste, which is around a foot long and travels in hunting parties of between 20 and 30. Their jaws, with a constantly-growing razor blade of a tooth, form a quarter of their length. A hunting party will hide in wait for a creature to come too close, and once one does, the party launch themselves at their target and tear flesh off until the prey dies of blood loss. These rats will store most of the meat in their cheek pouches, and will make a screeching noise to signal to the rest of the swarm that prey has been caught. These parties of biters generally go after animals around 5 metres in length, and very large numbers of them have been known to take down young toratons the size of an elephant. Scout castes are smaller, around 2/3 of a foot long. They have much smaller jaws than other castes, and are built to move quickly for long distances. They have a powerful sense of smell. Scouts are used to track down and retrieve the kills of hunting parties and to find new sites to relocate the swarms to. They also perform duties within the nest, such as looking after young and tending for the others (many biters find it hard to groom themselves, due to their gigantic jaws). Warrior castes are the next type of biter. Warriors guard the nest itself, and have large claws. They don't go on hunting parties due to the fact that they are rather slow. If something wanders too close to the swarm, though, they will go on the offensive and attack. King and queen castes are the creators of the hive. They mate for life, with the queen giving birth to all of the others in the hive. When the hive needs to move, the queen will slow down its reproduction so that it can move easily. More kings and queens are produced throughout the hive's life span, as they are likely to be killed by other predators of the swamp before they find a mate. Megahemoth Megahemoths are VERY LARGE creatures that can make a blue whale (what they evolved from) resemble a trout in size comparison being 240 feet long, 70 feet tall & having a mass sufficient enough to leave large SUV sized holes 6 feet into the ground. They eat plants & carcasses in order to gain enough food to keep them from starving to death. They have 36 hairs around their giant heads which can feel things. Despite their size, they are vurneble Megalavian. Gigahorse Gigahorses are among the largest land animals on TerraFictiona, reaching heights in the region of 4 m (13 ft) at the shoulder and weights up to 8 tonnes (9 short tons). While their size is impressive, they are still very vurnerable to hazards such as Muddy tar pits & hives of Biters. They live in herds all genders & ages, though some horses periodicaly go off on their own to find mates & start new herds, unwary of the dangers that their journeys have in store for them. Killer-mantis The killer-mantis is a very large species of mantis in a neo-Carboniferous world. They have evolved to large sizes of a foot tall, and have developed an even faster, deadlier strike. They can defend themselves against much larger organisms. Killer-mantis abandon their eggs, which grow up in a hostile world until they become large enough to be an insect to be reckoned with. Habimammoth Habimammoths are a strange subspecies of the prehistoric mammoth that has evolved a way to live in any eviroment. They do this by changing their genetic genes so that they can travel to locations that would kill most other creatures. Void eater The void eater is a rather strange gelatenous beast(technically extraterrestrial)which has the ability to control it's own center of gravity using it's telepathic powers. It moves around by using it's telepathic powers to float. It catches it's prey by firering a powerful beam that can usually kill the creature before it can react. It also has a defensive gravity well which creates a shockwave when a predator comes too close, although powerful creatures such as the Predator D can smash right through it. Fighter queen The fighter queen is a formidable creature with 2 extremely strong blade-like claws that it uses to great effectiveness. It is capable of blocking a creature's attacks and quickly countering with it's own, making an attacker die of blood loss and shock. The fighter queen, though, is just the queen caste of a eusocial species related to biters. They are different in that the queen can actually travel and move, letting them become like army ants. Most of the castes are like those of biter's. Jungle flish The Jungle flish is a type of flish that can move at amazing speeds & can use it's enviroment to hide from predators. The flish doesn't need to eat because it feeds through filter feeding at night & photosynthisis by day. It's only life orders are to sleep, mate & polinate. They live in groups for safety & can reach speeds of over 29 miles per hour. Breegull The Breegull is a fascinating bird that can run at amazing speeds, fire projectile eggs at it's enemies in self defense, glide for short periods of time & target other animals from long ranges. Megalavian The Megalavian is the largest creature that the world has ever seen, with 333 feet in length from head to tail, a body 3 times the size of a football stadium, flippers that grow to the size of big SUVs & a head the size of a mammoth, a mouth that is twice as big as a grey whale's mouth & eyes that are twice as big as dinner plates, which makes them bigger then even the Megahemoth. They are effective carnivores and this whale is also a predator which can kill & devour many creatures at once. They sometimes pull Megahemoths into the water to eat, although Predator Ds are less likely to lose the fight. When they are close to death, they will beach themselves onto dry land in order to die peacefully. Gore plant The gore plant is a carnivorous plant that has grown to much larger sizes than most modern predatory plants (the rat-eating pitcher being an exception). They have a large stalk growing out of their jaw-leaves, with tasty-looking fake berries. If a rat or other small animal bites into it, the trap will shut and the prey will be digested. Snorkel snake The snorkel snake is a variety of the eel that has evolved a new way to catch & kill prey. It circles around an unsuspecting creature, slowly moving towards it & then wraps around the victim, using it's spiky body to saw into it's prey until it dies. Megabass The megabass is a giant fish that holds it's young within it's mouth. The young fish don't get digested because the megabass has 2 stomachs, one for the young & the other for the adult's food. Brutal floating behemoth The brutal floating behemoth is a massive shark that can grow up to the size of the prehistoric megalodon. They take a long time to reach breeding age, often 20 years or so, but give birth to many developed young. These sharks use niche partitioning, like tyrannosaurs, which means that different-sized individuals fill different niches. They are one of the deadliest marine carnivores in the future world, surpassed only by the much larger Megalavian. They live in the Atlantic ocean of the future world(earth). Carafiend Carafiends are predatory birds that have evolved from Carakillers. The don't run, but instead hop like kangaroos which allows them to save much more energy. This was enabled by the evolution of large herbivores, which kept the grass short enough for hopping to be worth it. They are the main predators of the gigahorse, although biters and other creatures may also be attacked. They are vurnerable to the sticky traps of the Mud trapper & swarm attacks from the biters. They live on the former continants of Austrailia & Africa. Buzzy beatle A buzzy beatle is a huge new type of beetle that has evolved some unique characteristics from it's ancestor. The most obvious of these differences is it's shell which protects it from any outside threat, be it fire or predators. These beetle's shells can also be used as weapons, which can take down anything smaller then a Gigahorse or Habimammoth. Unageel The unageel is a new type of eel that lives in underwater caves to catch unwary prey & to keep safe from predators such as the Brutal floating behemoth & Megalavian. It chews it's prey up with very sharp teeth that can also carve through hard stuff such as rocks & bones. Dweevil Dweevils are arthropods that adapted from the modern spider. They mostly range from 1.5-13 inches in height. They are known to grab inanimate objects and attach them to their abdomen for protection. The dweevil family is a network of different giant insects, each type of which has a different function. *Anode dweevils use elecric shocks to stun other animals from a distance similar to that of the Lurkfish. *Caustic dweevils can release blasts of acidic bodily fluids capable of drowning nearby creatures. *Firery dweevils can breath a breath of scorching, hot fire that is powerful enough to melt stone & bone(hey, that rymed!) *Munge dweevils can release clouds of poisonous gas. *Voltile dweevils are like suicide bombers because the explode when attacked, often causing a great deal of damage & killing many other animals. *The titan dweevil is the largest & most dangerous of the dweevils, aside of being their queen. It is commonly attracted to objects that have a lustrous appeal and attach it to its abdomen. It's size allows it to hold multiple objects at once. Candypop bud The candypop bud is a family of huge flowers color-coded for different defensal tasks other then releasing seeds. *Crimson: Burns the mouths of most creatures that eat it's leaves(Gigahorses can stand the spicy taste). *Golden: Can fire an acidic juice capable of melting through a frying pan. *Lapis lazuli: Has tough leaves which are almost unchewable. *Violet: Secretes a dark, flavable slime that can distract herbivores away from the plants. *Ivory: Spoils within seconds of being picked &/or eating. *Queen: Don't eat it if you don't want spectacular, breathtaking digestion. Panamanian Panamanians are hairless relitaves of today's sloths. They mate to get eachother pregnant(despite being intersexual)& live in groups. They prevent their packs from being wiped out by scattering, which forces predators to pick only 1 indivigual. Death sucker Death suckers are dark grey lizards, descended from monitors, that feed on the blood of their victims. Unlike most lizards, they are bipeds. They are solitary liquidvores that can run great distances in a short time, and that have a paralysing venom. Unlike many other vampiric animals, they don't have an anti-clotting agent, as that would lose more blood than is kept. They live near the former state of Mexico. Glooper Gloopers are giant 4-tentacled squid that have evolved from Megasquid. Their tentacles can walk on land & swim in water aswell as reaching out great distances to grab prey & vegetation. They also have the trademark ink technique of today's squid & are prey to other sea carnivores such as Snorkel snakes & The massive Megalavian. Water dumple Water dumples are small, tadpole like creatures that live in lakes & rivers, though they can climb onto land as well. They feed on bugs & other small animals. It doesn't have a skeleton so it has to crawl onto land with it's stubby legs. Wollywog The wollywog is a giant descendant of the frog that has evolved a way to catch bigger animals. They hop onto prey to crush it to death then they use their tongue to devour said animal. Cannon beetle Armored cannon beetles are large, dangerous beetles that are descendents of the bombadier beetle that live on the former continants of South America & Europe. Higher levels of oxygen in the air allowed for a greater size. They have changed drasticly in behavior and size from their ancestors not to mention losing their capabilities of flight. They are usually fairly peaceful scavengers that feed on dead plant and animal matter however, as adults they are territorial creatures. The bombadier beetles chemical weaponary of acid has taken the next step: Projectiles. They create balls of hardened mucus and dirt in front of chemical chambers. They suck in air through a windpipe and create a reaction using the air and unspecified chemicals.The sudden reaction fires the projectile at high speeds. The chemical chambers have changed to become harder and more heat-resistant to allow such chemical reactions. They live in an incomplete metamorphosis and have 3 main stages in their life. Females lay eggs underground which eventually hatch into larvae. Larvae live underground acting as decomposers until they develop into sizes of approximately 3 inches or longer. Now they are capable of firing slow moving projectiles, however, these projectiles are powered by air pressure only as their chemical chambers are not developed enough to fire at higher speeds. After establishing a specific territory, they finally develop into adults. Adults are encased in armor which is mostly able to protect them, however, they are vulnerable to attacks to their abdomen. The adults find mates and they mate. The females create eggs and the cycle starts all over again. Ticker Tickers are large termites that build large hives in which the live. They are capable of moving at fast speeds & will attack any animal that comes close to the hive. Snippet Snippets are large crabs that have evolved differences from their crab ancestors. Their mouths have moved into their big claws, which can crush rocks & bones. They also have a big eye & a small eye. Spidapede Spidapedes are strange spider-like relatives of the centipede. They live in groups & spin webs inorder to ensnare bypassing animals such as Rods. These webs are made from a black, glue-like substance. They can also litter tree branches with a green, slime-like substance that they fire from their mouths. Rod Rods are small, flying creatures that can travel at the speed of light. They resemble small ufos which move too fast to be visibly seen by the naked eye. They feed through the same tactic as plants & sometimes get ensnared by Spidapede webs. When killed, they release a gas that "feeds" any animals that are around it. Ground borer Ground borers are large lizards that have adapted to underground life. They can dig tunnels of impressive size, which they live in, and which are also used as subterranean traps. When they feel vibrations, they will burst out of the ground and grab the hapless prey. Gigahorses are usually too large to be caught. While they are almost perfectly safe underground, gigahorses may accidentally break into the tunnels and trap the hapless reptiles. These creatures will often feed on deadonation, which (being slime molds) can regrow easily. Giganet Giganets are large relatives of the biter (eusocial carnivorous rats) that live in tunnels and mounds that they build. They have similar hunting methods to their smaller cousins, and most of the castes are the same, but there is a variation of the scout caste called the digger. These diggers build the underground nests they live in, and strengthen it with their own dung. They live in dryer areas of land. Sea shroom Sea shrooms are strange aquatic mushrooms that have an affect on any animals that eat them: they can cure the toxic from Mutationsaurs & other sources. They live the in lakes & rivers of the future world. The seeds of these shrooms scatter once they are eaten, which helps in reproduction. Gloom shroom Gloom shrooms are mushrooms decendents that spray a naustiating gas which can knock out &/or truly disgust an animal, though some won't be affected by the stench. The main fuction of this stench is to attract insects for pollination. Prickler Pricklers are 2-headed, spider-like creatures that suck blood. They use their 2 heads to scope for predators in 2 directions & to suck the blood out of any prey they have killed with their spiked appendages. Blue worm The blue worm is a neotonic tiger beetle larvae that has grown to an enormous size in a neo-Carboniferous world. They can grow to lengths of 4 metres or so, and their pits can be 8 metres deep. They will selectively clear plants to suit their needs. In the mating season, they will leave their burrows to go on an arduous treck to the breeding grounds. Many are killed, but those who survive will have both bred and may get the chance to breed again. They tend to live on the former continant of Australia. Topi Topis are yeti/seal-like creatures that live in arctic regions. They can breathe out breaths that are so cold that they can freeze into ice almost instantly, which they use to repair any cracks that they find in their homes. This icy breath can also be used as a weapon, which doesn't freeze their enemys, but causes them to be numb & sometimes die. They also have a defense for Killer penguins: spitting out big globs of what looks like blood. Deku baba Deku babas are giant carnivorous plants that have evolved ways of catching prey. They mimic a certain type of plant in their environment that has a wonderfully-good fruit, even using the same scent. These plants, though, have a sinister surprise. The top of their trunk has large venomous spikes, and the roots at the surface act like pressure sensors. If an animal gets in range, the deku baba will suddenly snap over to their position and impale them on a spike. The plant will stay like that until the animal is digested by small pseudo-roots grown from the spike. When the corpse is finished with, the spike will drop off to be replaced and the plant will return to the normal position, ready to catch another item of prey. They live in rain forests where prey is very relevant. Auroros Auroros are colorful birds, evolved from falcons, that have a wingspan the size of an albatross's. They tend to live near forests, deserts & tundras. They attack prey in packs of around 8. They hunt by flying towards them with their extremely sharp beaks, which have special saw-like edges. These latch on to the prey, and for smaller prey, kills them outright. They can also act as parasites, though, and will follow a larger, usually ill animal (like a gigahorse) for long periods of time. They will tear off of chunks of flesh from their prey. The prey, if this continues for long enough, may die of infection, blood loss or a larger predator being attracted. They usually survive, though, as they will become more aware of the birds and usually kill them. The birds will leave once the prey starts to retaliate. They tend to live near woodland areas & rain forests. Piranha plant The piranha plant is a strange new carnivorous plant that has evolved from the venus fly trap. They bury themselves into the ground until an unsuspecting animal wonders onto it's trap, then it suddenly attacks the animal with enough force to crush their bones & tear their flesh. Chompweed Chompweeds are a species of carnivorous plant. They have large, flat leaves, many of which are harmless. Some, though, come in pairs. These are the carnivorous leaves, and have two edges with a sticky glue. If an unfortunate herbivore finds these leaves and takes a bite, they will snap shut. Smaller prey are eaten like any carnivorous plant eats prey, but larger ones are a different story. This plant has created an ingenious way of safely killing and eating large prey. If large prey is caught, and the sides don't meet, the plant will spray a mix of chemicals from the base of the two leaves. This contains both a powerful neurotoxin and an equivalent of LSD. It will release another chemical, too, telling the other leaves to rapidly flap. The drugged animal will then, as it's dying, try to move away from the plant in a disorientated daze, before falling onto the ground. This prevents the plant from being fallen on itself, and a shallow network of roots means the nutriets will fertilise the plant. They live in dry areas such as deserts. Lava lotus The lava lotus is a species of aquatic predatory plant, similar to a water lilly or true lotus, with long, vine-like versions of mangrove roots. They are, in fact, descended from mangroves. They prey on fish and other gilled organisms. They get their name from their method of killing. Firstly, it will detect vibrations in the water from a swimming organism. The lava lotus wil then release a cloud of orange, slightly luminescent toxins in to the water, from pores descended from a mangrove's salt filters. This toxin quickly kills any animal caught in the cloud by poisoning them through the gills. They fall to the base of the lotus's roots, where tendrils slowly rap around the corpse and consume it. Preying manta A preying manta is a jellyfish-like creature that lives in deep bodies of water. They jump out of water inorder to catch prey that is above them & to attract the attention of females. Sharkona Sharkonas are small sharks that hunt in big packs inorder to take down big prey. They take the appearence of red & orange lantern sharks - minus the lantern. They have evolved Cookiecutter-like teeth which can tear into a victem's flesh & bite through their bones. Deadonation A deadonation is a small descendant of the slime molds, often considered to be very ugly (although it has its fans), that lives in small tunnels that it digs itself because it can't walk properly on land. The only problem with this system is that its tunnel might be found by the deadonation'ss main predator, the Ground borer, which eat away at the creature's soft tissue. The deadonation, however, has a defense: its multiple tentacles which it uses to grab prey & dig tunnels. Most of them are for said function, while some of them have become poison glands, harbouring a deadly bacteria, which are used to produce a toxic substance which is then sprayed into the air, whilst others may form a deadly spread fire of spikes. They live under the deserts of the future earth. Killer penguin The killer penguins (Venatocetaves) are a fierce group of predatory penguins that are usually the apex predator of their environment. They are large and marine, like turtles, and have developed a long ovipositor to let them lay their eggs on land. These eggs then hatch and the hatchlings rush to the ocean. Killer penguins are 15 metres long, and their beaks are extremely tough and sharp. Despite their high aggression, killer penguins usually live in groups. Partical slug Partical slugs are strange ancestors of Slithersuckers. They patrol the land, looking for prey, & they attack using a fog of plasma gas which can kill a young Gigahorse. Volcano lotus The volcano lotus is a strange relative of the lava lotus. They breath fire into the air inorder to incinderate any creatures above them & they use their tongues to drag any killed animals into their waiting stomachs. Piranoodles Piranoodles are small, but vecious dogs which have evolved from wolfs. They resemble small poodles(hence the name)& will swarm over any creature they find, biting at it until it eventually dies of blood lost. Ratigator A ratigator is a giant predetory rat that acts like today's alligators. It lives underground in humid tunnels & creeks that they create. They are able to kill animals that are larger then them by attacking in groups. They also have a poisenous bite not unlike that of the Mutationsaur. Spinal back Spinal backs are docile herd animals that have descended from the prehistoric stegosaurus. Their 1st defense is to turn their spikes red as a warning to predators. If that doesn't work, they release a poisonous gas from their mouths to suffocate their enemies. Blind wolf Blind wolves are a type of nocturnal raptor from an alternate timeline where the dinosaurs survived. They have sacrificed their senses of sight for the other senses, and are voracious carnivores that hunt in the same fashion as a wolf does. They live in packs of around 12. They are 3 metres long, and will often hunt the larger types of mammal in their world. Other animals, such as young or small dinosaurs, are also on the menu. When a pack crosses into another's territory, they will be first threatened, and then attacked. The winner gets to keep the territory. These fights are rarely to the death of all pack members, although one or two often die. Harvest whale Harvest whales are eel-like marine mammals, descended from seals, that can grow to a little over the size of today's blue whales. They have powerful immune systems and livers, enabling them to live in fairly polluted waters (like red algae blooms). They prey on plankton like true whales, and young can fall prey to many creatures. Harvest whales breed rapidly and can breed young, unlike true whales, which makes them highly resilient creatures. Mega-fruit tree(Not serious) Mega-fruit trees are strange trees that grow many different kinds of fruits on their many vine-like branches. *Heart: These fruits have a sweet taste in the juices, which is to the liking of creatures such as Loftwings & Buzzy Beatles. *Ember: These fruits have spicy juices, which is prefered by creatures such as mammoth-sized Gigahorse *Scent: They release a sweet scent after being cracked open. Loftwing Loftwings are large birds capable of majestic flight. They are similar to breegulls except that they can actually fly for long periods of time & are much bigger. They live near warm, sunny lands where they can fly without much obstruction. Terasapian(I stalled on making this page for a bit) Terasapians are strange, Babookari-like creatures with 1 strange adaption: their bones are made of cartalige. It is uknown how these creatures have made their internal structure different. They are capable of learning new things & making weapons with which they fight with. Ocean scorpion Ocean scorpions are decendants of the prehistoric sea scorpion. They have jaws that are made up of 2 strong armor plates, perfect for tearing through flesh & bone. Whiskerpiller Whiskerpillers are catapiller-like creatures that have a defense: they live in groups & move as 1, attacking any(not too violent)predators that try to kill them Mitite Mitites are small-shelled creatures with 5 legs. They hunt by causing panic within a target & "accidentally" causing them to die in some way(such as falling off a cliff or into a goo trap). These so-called "accidents" allow the mitites for feast on the corpses of their victems. Bloyster Bloysters are creatures that evolved from the modern gastropods. They consist of a main body,eyes, a mouth and a flower like organ in their back which acts as gills. They usually live in humid environments such as rain forests & swamps. They have a mouth which contains 7 toungues. They use these 7 tongues to grab multiple prey items at once. Octorock Octorocks are octopi-like creatures that spit rocks. They have evolved the rock spitting ability due to the increase in feirceness for the future world's predators. They live near shorelines where they can be found both on land & in water. The only problem with their choice of enviroment is that their main predators(Giga-prawns)also live their. Horned colossus beetle The horned colosus beetle is a giant relative of today's rihno beetles. They are twice as strong(& big)as today's rihno beetles due to the increased fiercness of the future world's predators Veokilla Veokillas are giant rodent-like creatures that eat their food surgically. They use their long anteater-like tongues to suck away at the nutrients of their food once they have cracked them open. Burable Burables are alligators that are descendent of the crocodiles. They inhabit murky waters, such as swamps, and use acute hearing to home in on their prey. They are related to the Bengal swampsnap, and also have a tail fluke. Unlike the swampsnap, they are much smaller, only reaching the sizes of a saltwater crocodile. Giga-prawn Giga-prawns are giant, carnivorous shrimp that live near shorelines. They hunt many types of creature, and are around 2 metres long. They swim in the same manner as a dolphin. Giga-prawns can spend short times on land, although it's rare for them to go by choice. Most of the time, it's to avoid getting stuck in rock pools. Mammoth bird Mammoth birds are giant predatory ratites, descended from the Cassowary. They have vicious beaks, though with a strangely weak bite. They have developed a killing strategy similar to the allosaurs. They sharply swing their beaks down at prey, either to kill them outright for smaller prey or to shear off flesh from larger ones. They managed to fill this niche before mammals, due to isolation, but the mammals are migrating towards their territory. Relatives of the mammoth bird are mostly extinct where mammals reign. Centi-killer Centikillers are large, terrestrial centipedes that can grow to 3 metres long. Unlike most centipedes, they constrict their prey. Powerful claws keep hold, and the subsequent raises in blood pressure and suffocating hold mean the prey is as likely to die from a burst blood vessel as suffocation. They are an apex predator in the Antarctic rainforest, as their ground-living lifestyle stops them from conflicting with falconflies. Mega turtle The mega turtle is the gigantic Toraton sized sea turtle of the new world. They inhabit the oceans for most of their lives, only coming ashore to mate & breed. Arctic melon An arctic melon is a watermelon that can live in the coldest location of the new Urth: the west pole. They tend to grow on vines that stick out of the paront plants & will at times repolinate. They are the main food for the Octocrab. Octocrab Octocrabs are crustaceace octopi that live near the shorelines of the west pole. They eat Arctic melons & are prey creatures such as the gigamantic Megalavian. They sometimes entangle young BFBs with their tentacles until they suffocate due to the presure from the octocrab's tentacles. Snipezard The snipezard is a rather tactical species of flying lizard. They can shoot small bursts of fire at prey inorder to cook & kill it. They live in packs so that they can kill large prey. Umbreleaf Umbreleafs are strange plants that act like umbrellas. They have tops that can expand to protect small parts of the ground(& any animals under the leaves)from getting wet when it rains. Lava ant Lava ants are the absolutly visious descendants of fire ants(hint: don't mess with their hives). They are similar to their ancestors, but they are even more deadly, although they aren't as deadly as the Biters of the same era since they can only kill things smaller then Gigahorses, whilst biters are able to take down creatures up to the size of the supermassive Megahemoth. *Ant: these are the main workers & soldiers. *Bees: they pollinate plants & also attack prey. *Yellow jacket: these hunt the smaller creatures. *Wasp: they are parasitic & will look for carcasses if live prey isn't available. *Locusts: these are the only known vegetarian lava ants. *Cockroach: they bring back fresh carcasses. Death crow Death crows are, as their names suggest, a deadly type of crow. They have a large wingspan, like a harpy eagle, and long talons. They hunt medium-sized game, around the size of a goat. The death crow hunts in flocks of around 6, using their combined power and weight to push down the prey. They will then eat the prey alive. Despite this gory killing method, death crows are caring parents and social animals. A common game is shoving a stick into the ground and jumping at it, to try and knock it over. They have evolved from modern crows & live near the nourthern section of the world. Carafish The carafish is a rather strange type of fish that lives near the icy cold waters of the east poles. Their main prey is the also cold enduring Octocrab. It is a close relative of the flishes, but is more basal. Their predators are the seal flish and the multipede(although the multipede has to attack it from behind in order to kill it). Multipede Multipedes are groupes of centipedes joined head to tail in groups of 3. Once one section of the groupe's body is destroyed, the "other 2" will be given a chance to flee. They have evolved this behavior due to the increase in fierceness to the Earth's carnivores. They eat Carafish and Silverswimmers as their main prey, although the carafish can eat them if they don't attack from behind. Far Glider The Far Glider is a Category:Blog posts